His Posession
by IAmHarleyQuinn
Summary: Classic  heath ledger's  Joker and Harley Quinn story


I left a trail of white makeup as it smeared off my face onto the gritty concrete floor. Bits of broken glass bit into my palms as I pushed myself up…just to have a boot shoved into my lower back, slamming me back down. A groan escaped my throat as I lay limp on the ground.

Blackness started to creep over my eyes when I heard a gunshot ring through my ears followed by the tell-tale sound of a heavy body hitting the floor next to me; it shocked me back to reality. I flipped over to see my love standing over the body, his eyes blazing through mine.

"Come on Harles, quit playing around, let's go," he frowned.

My body filled with energy as I hopped up and pranced to his side.

"Oh Puddin, you came for me!" I couldn't contain my squeals as he pushed a gun into my hand.

"Mhmm," he grunted absentmindedly as we walked out of the exploding Arkham Asylum.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and squeezed him as tight as I could. I loved him, I wanted him, I needed him. He was more than my one true love; he was my addiction, my obsession, my Joker. And I was his Harley Quinn. Forever.

"Harley, Harley, Harley," he clucked as he slammed me up against the wall.

I stared at him expectantly, looking deep into his dark eyes.

"Yes, Mista Jay?" I croaked.

He leaned in close to me, so that his face was inches from mine. I felt his sweet breath on my lips and I involuntarily stretched my neck, my lips trying to get to his. He chuckled darkly at my attempts, and stroked my cheek with his free hand.

"Do you know what I want more than anything?" he growled, his lips barely touching mine.

"Someone ta love?" I smiled, focusing on how close he was to me…the way his body was leaning against mine.

He threw me onto the ground, shattering our moment.

"No, no, no, no, no," he shook his head and walked towards an old spring mattress in the corner of the basement.

I listened to the springs creak when he sat down on it as I pulled a piece of broken beer bottle out of my forearm. I winced at the stinging pain and felt warm blood trickle down my arm, but he's hurt me worse before. I could deal with any pain as long as Puddin's near…he just has a way of making all pain float away.

"I want…the Batman's cold body to chop up and send out to every government puppet in Gotham and I have just the plan to do it!" he clenched his fists and laughed his famous laugh.

"Oh, Mista Jay, I love it when you get excited," I swooned as my heart filled with joy.

"Come here, Harles," he beckoned me to his lap and I squealed.

I jumped up and hopped onto his knees, throwing my arms around his neck.

"Now, take off your suit," he commanded.

I unzipped and stripped off my red and black jump suit and sat back down on his knee, glee ful to be close to him, to breathe the same air as him.

"Gooood girl," he growled into my neck, his smiling teeth on my flesh.

My heartbeat slowed down to a crawl and quickened at the same time, I ran my fingers through his green, messy hair, but he pulled away from me. He reached inside his purple suit pocket, pulled out his favorite knife and whipped out the blade. He locked his eyes onto mine and I barely felt his blade rake across stomach.

When he was the one who caused it, pain had a way of numbing my whole body and fogging my mind. I knew I was supposed to be afraid of him, I knew it was crazy to love him, but long ago, something inside of me snapped and reversed feelings in my heart. The tickling sensation of blood crawling down my skin triggered me to look down at what he was doing. My head felt dizzy as I watched him carve his name, JOKER, into my flesh. I couldn't help but look back up to him with a panicked expression.

He laughed at my face, "Don't worry, I'm barely grazing you…just so it leaves a…permanent scar. You see, I know a lot about scars," he licked his lips and breathed a chuckle.

"Uhh, Mista Jay, can I ask why you're doin' this?" I squeaked.

His dark make-up clad eyes narrowed and he tilted his head forward, giving me a look of disgust. I heard the knife clatter to the floor before he pinned me down on the mattress, quickly over powering me. I gasped as he hand flew to my throat, cutting off the blood to my brain and crushing my windpipe.

"You are mine, mmmy property," he hissed through clenched teeth, his breath hot on my face.

"You….pro..mise?" I grumbled, running out of air.

His red, scarred cheeks stretched up into a smile and he relaxed his grip on my neck. I gulped in air as fast as I could.

"Of course I promise…would I lie to you?" he stroked my cheek with a makeup stained hand.

He straightened up and stripped off his coat, vest, and shirt, revealing his lean torso and caused a drip of drool to escape from the corner of my mouth. He was so perfect, so utterly divine. I shot up and wrapped my arms around him, I couldn't hold myself back anymore, I needed him.

"Down girl," He growled into my neck again, sending a good shudder up my spine.

He leaned into me, pushing me back down with his body, biting my neck and chest. I purred with satisfaction as he slid his tongue along my body, lapping up the sticky blood that still trickled out of his signature.

"Puddin?" I heard myself say.

He grunted and looked up at me, clearly annoyed that I interrupted him.

I cupped his face in my hands, forcing him to look into my eyes. I smiled from ear to ear as I pushed my lips onto his. He greedily pushed himself into the kiss, snaking his tongue in and out of my mouth.

"I love you, Puddin," My voice sounded muffled.

"I know, my little Harlequin," he grunted, "I know."


End file.
